1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manner of arranging components in an electric vehicle equipped with a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of the present invention, an arranging of components in an electric vehicle was disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-113960. According to this related art, a fuel tank, a fuel reforming device, a fuel cell, and a second fuel cell are arranged under a floor of the vehicle along the front and rear direction of a vehicle body in this order. The above-described structure is intended to achieve an effective arrangement of the components without excessively reducing the space for passengers and trunk volume.
However, the space for mounting the fuel tank, the fuel reforming device, the fuel cell, and the second cell is relatively narrow since each component is arranged under the floor of the vehicle. Furthermore, the passenger is excessively elevated from the ground due to the required space for these components. In other words, the space for passengers is greatly restrained by the arrangement of main components in an electric vehicle of the related art.